My new lily cultivar originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings produced at Sandy, Oreg., and resulting from my crossing of the variety "Harmony".times."Sunspot" (unpatented), as the seed parent, with the variety "Charisma" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,180), as the pollen patent, my objective being to produce upright Asiatic lilies in the orange color range which have a high tolerance to virus infection, reliability and rapidity of forcing performance. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its single, strong, reddish stem with abundant foliage of deep green color, and its excellent flower form with broad petals of fine substance and a brilliant orange color which persists over a long period of time.
This selected seedling was asexually propagated by me and under my direction through successive generations at Sandy, Oreg., by bulb scale techniques and by means of bulblets and this propagation has demonstrated that the novel characteristics derived from the original seedling hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.